L'amour plus fort que la mort
by YaSkyOi
Summary: Je pense personnellement que le titre est assez parlant, donc que rajoutez ? En tout cas cette histoire est courte et ne prend pas de temps a lire haha venez essayer ! Ah est c'est ça parle d'une romance entre hommes


Disclamer: Les persos ne m'appartienne pas il n'y a que cette histoire qui sort de ma tête.

Note: J'espère que la fic vous plaira, J'ai lue une histoire de mon auteur de fanfiction préférer et j'avoue que juste après cette histoire à commencer à germer dans mon esprit instantanément donc j'avoue espérer qu'elle lira.

Avertissement: Parle de deux garçon qui s'aime

Rating: K

Titre: L'amour plus fort que la mort

oOoOo

Moi Sarada Uchiwa j'avoue êtres confuse, que dois-je faire? Ils me regarde tous comme si j'étais une bête de foire, ils chuchote entre eux à mon passage en se demandant pourquoi je ne pleure pas. Mais qu'est ce que je peux dire? Que leur répondre alors que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je devrais pleurer.. Et eux pourquoi pleurent-ils? La majorité d'entre eux ne sont que des hypocrites, ce ne sont que des inconnus à nos yeux. Ils viennent tous me voir en me disant d'être forte. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils me disent ça, je suis profondément agacer. Et ma mère au milieu de tous ces gens, avec ses sourire forcer et ses larmes aux yeux pourquoi ne les envoie-t-elle pas allez voir ailleurs? Pas tout le monde mais au moins les personnes qui n'ont absolument rien a foutre là. Après tout c'est un enterrement alors qu'ils se casse. On est en train d'enterrer mon père et tout le monde sais que c'était la personne la moins sociale du village alors qu'il connaisse autant de personne merci bien mais ça m'étonnerais beaucoup. D'ailleurs c'est assez marrant de voir que seule les personnes qui lui était proche ne pleure pas. Ils ont peut êtres la larme aux yeux mais pas eux je les comprend, c'est normal! Pourquoi pleurer alors que c'est pour le mieux. Ne vous méprenez pas je suis triste comme les autre mais on si est fait, la pierre tombale c'est tromper de date, mon père a cesser de vivre il y a deux ans déjà même si sont cœur n'a arrêter de battre que hier. Il étaient déjà mort et on le sais tous car c'est nous qui l'avons maintenu en vie, enfin qui avons fait battre son cœur c'est deux dernière années. Je suis triste et en même temps incroyablement soulager car il à enfin rejoins la personnes qui lui était la plus chère. Il a enfin rejoins la personne qui le compléter, qui la fit vivre mais aussi avec qui il est mort.

Cette personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, que ces camarades, que ces quelques amis, qu'il aimait plus que sa femme et que moi sa fille. Cette personne pour qu il a tout abandonner même sa vie, j'espère vraiment que maintenant ils seront heureux. Ensemble. Parce qu'ils le mérite autant l'un que l'autre. Je pleure. Il m'a abandonnez, je suis triste, je suis déboussolez, je suis soulager. Je m'effondre contre ma mère car nous etions sa famille mais nous n'étions pas aussi importantes que Naruto Uzumaki et ça fait mal.

-Soyer heureux maintenant je suis contente pour vous. Je vous soutient. Vous méritez d'être heureux.

oOoOo

Sasuke Uchiwa vient d'êtres enterrer. J'ai les larmes aux yeux et un sourire crisper au lèvres. J'essaye de faire bonne figure, mes amis et ma fille sont là. J'ai les yeux fixer sur la tombe de mon mari, ex-mari ? J'avoue ne pas savoir ce qu'on dit dans ce cas là. Je sais que je viens de perdre l'amour de ma vie, le père de ma fille, mais je n'ai en aucun cas perdue un mari car il ne l'a jamais étais. J'aurais aimer êtres la femme de sa vie mais je ne l'ai jamais étais, ça a étais sa mère puis ensuite sa à étais notre fille. Mon regard ère sur la tombe qui ce trouve à côté de la sienne et mon regard ce voile, je suis en colère, Naruto Uzumaki, Mon meilleur ami mais aussi la personne la plus importante pour mon mari, ça a toujours étais lui. Si les âmes-sœurs existes ils en serais certainement. Il y a deux ans j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, mon frère mais aussi l'amour de ma vie. Ils sont mort ensembles. Je suis en colère, et triste car je me sens seule. Je sais et je l'ai toujours sue que je n'ai pas aussi importante, que je ne pouvais pas me mettre entre eux. Mais ils m'aimaient tout les deux, à leur façon, pas assez et trop en même temps. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir alors qu'ils m'ont tout donner. Sarada et un mariage aussi beau que faux. J'ai eu la fidélité, le soutiens, un enfant mais jamais son cœur. Il étais déjà pris par Naruto. Je suis écœurer de voir que leur amour est plus fort que la mort elle même et émue qu'ils voulais notre bonheur à Hinata et moi même si pour eux cela voulais dire qu'ils seraient ensemble qu'à leur mort. Je sais qu'ils nous ont aimaient à leur façon qui était bizarre peut êtres même malsaine ? Je ne saurais pas le dire. On a eu le droit à un bonheur, certes éphémère mais un bonheur quand même grâce a l'amitier que tout deux nous portais.

-Je vous aimes autant que je vous hais. Soufflais-je.

oOoOo

Peu de personnes comprennent pourquoi je suis là. Je l'ai comprend, c'est normal qu'il se pose la question bien que je pense avoir plus de raisons d'être là que la majorité des gens présent. Moi je suis là par respect et pour soutenir Boruto, mon fils qui étais très proche de Sasuke, pour épauler Sarada et Sakura. Après tout que fait Hinata Uzumaki anciennement Hyuga au funéraille de Sasuke Uchiwa alors qu'il est de notoriété public que l'on n'arrivais pas a se supporter bien que personnes n'en sache les raisons. Qui pourrais ce doutais que c'est parce qu'on aimait tout les deux la même personne. Que Sasuke n'arrivais pas à me voir au coter de mon mari et que moi en contre partie je ne pouvais supporter de voir tout l'amour qu'il avais pour ce dernier alors qu'il n'avais que de l'affection me concernant. Je suis dégoûter car bien que Naruto est étais la personne que j'aime depuis mon enfance, je dois bien admettre que l'amour que je lui porte n'est rien comparer à l'amour que Sasuke lui à porter. Bien que je l'aime de la même façon, je ne l'aime pas autant. Sasuke et Naruto ne formais qu'un tout dans la vie et dans la mort.. Comment pourrais-je comparer nos deux émotion bien qu'il sois le même? On ne compare pas l'incomparable. Je ne peut pas nier l'évidence. Il y avais quelques chose d'indéfinissablement entre eux, un lien ou quelque chose comme ça, quelque chose de fort. Impossible à détruire. Quand mon mari à étais blesser en dehors du village alors que toutes les personnes importante pour lui étais réunis pour lui faire une surprise Sasuke à commencer à hyperventiler et à pleurer en appelant Naruto. Sur le coup personne ne comprenais pas même moi alors qu'il étais question de mon mari. Ont a su ce qui ce passais une heure plus tard quand Naruto et revenu blesser, plein de sang sur la poitrine, pres du cœur. Il s'est diriger vers Sasuke que personne ne pouvais calmer est qui étais rouler en boule dans mon salon, Quand ils se sont vu, c'étais la fin. Il est mort en regardant Sasuke, dans ses bras. Il n'a même pas eu un seul regard pour nous. Il est parti comme ça, simplement mort dans les bras de Sasuke après u petit baiser. Ce dernier aussi est mort a ce moment là. Et moi je ne me suis jamais remise de se lien que j'ai vue , ni même de la mort du père de mes enfants, mon sauveur, l'amour de ma vie.

-Je te hais autant que vous vous aimez Sasuke. Chuchotais-je.

oOoOo

Je suis là à ton enterrement et je ne sais quoi faire. Tu as étais mon étudiant bien sur des liens ce sont créer c'est normal avec le temps que l'on passais ensemble et n'oublions pas Naruto de toute façon j'avoue que pour moi il a toujours étais impossible de vous dissocier l'un de l'autre. Naruto et Sasuke, Sasuke et Naruto, les faces d'une même pièce, le yin et le yang, aussi diffèrent et complémentaire que possible. C'est ironique de savoir que même la mort n'arrive pas a vous séparer. Qui aurais penser que moi Kakashi Hatake je serais devant vos tombe. Inconsciemment j'ai toujours penser que j'allais partir avant vous.

-Profitez ensemble et arrêter de vous disputez autant le garçon on se retrouveras tous plus ou moins vite donc à bientôt.

oOoOo

Eh bien Sasuke on t'auras rien épargnez, faire en sorte que ton cœur continue de battre alors même qu'il étais déjà mort.. ça y est? Tu as put le rejoindre? Vous avez bien attendu tout les deux pour pouvoir être ensemble, quel idée d'avoir épouser un médecin quand on meurt d'amour! Vous m'en avez fait baver tout les deux tout ça parce que je suis Shikamaru Nara, le conseiller de Naruto. Je suis pratiquement sur que je le connais mieux que quiconque ici donc je te connais presque autant. C'est moi qui êtais témoin de vos disputes quotidienne dans son bureau, de votre tristesse, votre amitié et votre amour. Je voyais votre désespoir du au fait de ne pas être ensemble. Vous étiez des personnes magnifique, entière. Vous avez toujours tenu vos promesse, vos engagement. Quand vous vous êtes marier, j'ai vue votre souffrance car vous saviez que quoi qu'il se passe vous alliez tenir vos vœux de mariage, vous avez fait ça pour vos femmes, par amitié, par gentillesse mais aussi un peu par égoïsme. Je le sais, le regard des gens, vous en aviez déjà trop soufferts, vous pouviez par le supporter toute votre vie en plus. Vous ne vouliez pas perde ce que vous aviez mis tant de temps à construire, le respect, l'amitié etc.. Mais bien que vous aillez étais fidèle, que vous ne vous étiez jamais dit que vous vous aimiez, c'était juste tellement évident, pour tout le monde. Au moment on vous vous en êtes aperçus vous auriez pu tout quitter pour vivre ensemble, rien aurais changer ça n'aurais choquer personnes mais vous n'en avais rien fait. Vous saviez que vos femmes ne pouvais jamais aimais quelqu'un d'autre autant que comme elle vous ont aimez. C'est triste. Vous vouliez qu'elles aient pu réaliser leur rêves. C'est beau.

Sachez que votre amour deviendra une légende pour le monde. J'en suis persuader. Votre mort resteras dans nos mémoires comme le moment ou l'on à vue la matérialisation de votre lien. Mais on ne comprend pas et on n'arrive pas a l'expliquer, comment est-ce scientifiquement possible? Comment diable Sasuke à pu savoir, sentir même que tu étais blesser alors que vous étiez séparer, pas dans la même ville. Et toi Naruto comment as-tu pu venir jusqu'à Sasuke avec la blessure que tu avais? C'était humainement impossible. Tu avais perdu trop de sang, tu n'aurez même pas pu bouger. Je suis censé être un génie et je ne trouve pas de réponse logique à ses questions. Je sais pas, je crois que ça ne s'explique pas. Mais en même temps avec vous plus rien ne m'étonne, en tout cas j'espère que vous vous êtes retrouver et que vous êtes heureux maintenant. Je suis persuader qu'on va se revoir et cette fois ci faite en sorte d'être ensemble.

-Galère je crois que le miracle c'est vous. Après tout vous êtes mort sur un je t'aime aussi magnifique que tragique. Pour moi vous êtes la preuve que l'amour peut-être plus fort que la mort.

FIN

oOoOo

Que dire? C'est court déjà ! =D

En tout cas je ne sais pas trop si j'arrive vraiment à mettre tout ce que je ressent dans cette fic, est-elle assez clair ? J'espère.

J'espère aussi qu'elle vous auras plu, moi je l'aime bien mais je sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne, je ne suis pas sur de ce que c'est. Ma façon d'écrire ? Peut êtres en tout cas je suis quand même assez contente de vous la faire partager.

Salut, Salut :)


End file.
